The present invention relates to a new and distinct Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazcherd’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during January 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with attractive flower coloration, continuous flowering and semi-trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balazcherd’ was the proprietary Verbena×hybrida cultivar designated ‘BFP-1406’ (not patented), which exhibits a prostrate, trailing habit, red-colored flowers and serrated, medium green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balazcherd’ was the proprietary Verbena×hybrida cultivar designated BFP-1040 (not patented), which exhibits an upright habit, dark red-colored flowers and medium green-colored foliage. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since 2001 at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.